<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome &amp; Goodbye by Lime_Lorelei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975037">Welcome &amp; Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Lorelei/pseuds/Lime_Lorelei'>Lime_Lorelei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Epilogue, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miu and Kokichi are friends BECAUSE I SAID SO, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a lot of the characters are pretty different from canon because its been a while lol, other characters are more background, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Lorelei/pseuds/Lime_Lorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saihara Shuichi wakes up in a hospital bed, cold and clammy. He shakes off the fear, only to find that a new world awaits him. A world where the consequences of the game are purely social and everyone is alive and well. Actually, no ones doing that well, but thats another story.</p><p>AKA, someone who hasn't been into danganronpa since 2018 writes a DRV3 epilogue :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi &amp; Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome &amp; Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place five years after canon! Here's a playlist for the fic too <br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49EkOA09rdchZWvN4yGYOP?si=e1f5284d01064595</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five years. Five years had passed. Five years since the trauma. Five years since the fear. Five years since the escape. Time didn’t pass linearly in that place. It felt like only a few days, but Shuichi knew that they had been trapped there longer. Months maybe. He didn’t like to look back on that time. But it wasn’t real. It hadn’t happened. But at the same time, it had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those few months existed as a paradox of reality and unreality. It was a false reality, warping his perception of everything around him. He had to remind himself that everyone was alive. After all, that was the truth and Shuichi held the truth dearly. However, just like that first trial, the truth was often hard to accept. It was all a simulation. If you died, you woke up, and were welcomed to reality. The trauma was inconsequential. All of it. Unnecessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shucichi’s memory of the escape was blurry. In fact, his memory of the season was blurry as well. He remembers waking up in a hospital bed, a VR headset laying next to him. He remembers being rushed out of the hospital room to get caught up on what was happening. He remembers the intense psychiatric care. He remembers standing next to Maki and Himiko, finally able to leave. Finally able to start new. A chance to live a normal life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers the cast reunion a few days later. He saw familiar faces, some more melancholy than others. That was when he met Kaede again. That televised cast reunion made him realize two things. Number one; he would never live a normal life. Number two; he hadn’t done a thing to stop that wretched tv show. But he had to keep trying. Even if no one died, it hurt. It was traumatic. It was terrifying to see billboards, commercials, even plushies. But Shuichi had to move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally finished high school. He was eighteen when he enrolled in university. He would be a film major. Shuichi had done enough detective work in his short lifetime. So now, he was going to stop Danganronpa and take it down from the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede used to visit his dorm. They stuck together after all. They both needed someone to lean on, someone who knew how the other felt. Thats why when they got together, no one was surprised. You could see it in the way they looked at each other. The way he blushed whenever she complimented him, the way she glanced at him as he was studying. It was obvious. It was like they were exact opposites, but still perfect for each other. He was quiet and cold, she was loud and warm. He was tall and lanky, she was short and chubby. He was a pessimist, she was an optimist. He grounded her and she flew him to the stars. They were the sun and the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not all good things last. Shuichi was too clingy. Kaede was a people pleaser. Neither of them knew how to tell the other what they wanted. They both came on too strong, too fast. Kaede wanted to move on from the past; she wanted to put Danganronpa and all of the troubling questions about it behind her. Shuichi was ambitious. He wanted to change the future and he had to know the answers. So they split. It was hard and it hurt. The fairy tale romance had ended in a flash b</span>
  <span>ut their friendship still persisted. Even after all the tears and stupid angst, they were still friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say that for most of his other castmates. Rantaro was a big star now. He moved onto acting in movies and television. He even had his own talk show. Kaede moved out of the city to a small town, where she works as a barista. She still hadn’t gotten over her fear of the piano after all of those years. At least, not since Shuichi last saw her in person. Ryoma moved to the Japanese countryside. Somewhere on the coast apparently. Shuichi hoped that there were a lot of cats he could pet there. He deserved to pet a good cat. Shuichi wasn’t sure where Kirumi had ended up. He’s heard rumors that she was working at some kind of high end bath house. A quaint hot spring and spa, apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko lived in America now. She moved there to get away from the Japanese press and all of the billboards. Apparently, she’s really dedicated to activism. Angie moved back to her island. Shuichi really pitied her. He knew how much Angie loved her home and she must have been heartbroken to learn that it was bought by a real estate mogul. They turned it into an amusement park called AtuaLand. Shuichi remembered seeing Korekiyo when he was in the hospital’s psych ward. Aside from Himiko and Maki, he was the only other patient from the game he saw. It must have been really hard for him to come to terms with the abuse he faced. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel put off by him, even if he knew that Korekiyo was just very sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. No one that Shuichi was still in contact with knew where she was. It seemed that after their season, Miu faded into obscurity. A background character that no one would remember the next year. Gonta had become a zoo keeper. Shuichi had actually kept in touch with Gonta. After the cast reunion, Gonta gave him his phone number. The staff had given him a phone, something that he was ecstatic about at the time. They had been talking on the phone for years now and Shuichi would visit him every once in a while. He was still as kind as ever but, there were little things about him that were different. He changed his manner of speaking over the years. He became more eloquent, but the childlike joy in his voice was still there. However, he grew to be terrified of bugs. He couldn’t stand the sight of them. Instead, he nurtured the animals at the zoo and had two big, fluffy dogs of his own, Sesame and Chai. He was always a protector, and that would never change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito was fairly present in the media. He appeared on talk shows and cameoed in tv shows. One thing he always refused to do was talk about Danganronpa. Shuichi made sure to watch all of the interviews on his shabby little tv. Surprisingly, Shuichi didn’t talk to him often. When they texted, there was always a squeezing feeling in his throat and a pang of guilt in his chest. Sure, none of the murders were real, but Shuichi felt bad for exposing Kaito. Kaito forgave him, he knew that; but he wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for condemning his peers. Himiko said that she works out at the gym where Kaito works. That's why Kaito and her are such good friends now. It was a friendship that confused Shuichi. After all, they were polar opposites in the game; but as Shuichi had learned, people change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kokichi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where in the world was Kokichi? That was one of the burning questions in Shuichi’s mind. When would he get closure from him? The last time they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke was before his “death”. After that, the last time they spoke was when they answered some questions at the cast reunion. Something about being the protagonist and the antagonist. The way Kokichi looked at him that day was different. In the game, Shuichi had seen many sides of him. He saw the malice, he saw the mischief, he saw the infatuation, he even saw his fear. Kokichi was hard to read, but it wasn’t impossible. But on that day, Shuichi couldn’t begin to fathom what he was thinking. He was quiet, sullen, and strangest of all, he told the truth. He told the complete and utter truth. He was open and vulnerable, guilt in his eyes. He released an occasional giggle, but it sounded different. It was sad. Shuichi didn’t talk to him once the panel was finished but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wished that he had. No one has heard from him since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko went to the same university that Shuichi did. She was studying chemistry in an attempt to make her magic real. After the game, she had come to the conclusion that science was the only real magic. He really admired Himiko. Himiko saw the parts of herself that she had lost and turned them into something new. The two of them became close, much closer than they ever were in the game. They played video games together in their dorms, went to parties, saw movies. Sometimes, Himiko felt like the most normal thing in his life. Both of them bonded over their experiences with fans and how they felt like fans didn’t treat them like real people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko changed a lot after the game. She had a hard time feeling secure with herself. She felt like she needed to be more interesting. Less boring. People saw her on their tv screens and thought she was boring. Shuichi tried to reassure her that she could be herself, but Himiko is stubborn. She rarely listened to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki distanced herself from everything. She moved to a rural area and started learning the principles of art. Her work sells for a lot of money now. She uses her skills with knives to create beautiful figures out of wood. Shuichi bought a few pieces from her collection for his apartment. He expected to stay in contact with her, but she seemed to have cut herself off from him. She must have been like Kaede. She probably wanted to put all the trauma behind her and do something new. Shuichi didn’t blame her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiibo was gone. Dead. Well, that may be a stretch. After all, he was in the files somewhere at the Danganronpa headquarters. He’s probably stored on some flash drive, never to be seen again. It made Shuichi sick to his stomach to see ad executives using Kiibo’s voice and image to advertise Danganronpa. The Kiibo he knew would never do that. But Tsumugi… Tsumugi would. Tsumugi sits in an ivory tower, oblivious to all of the pain she’s caused. Sure, Tsumugi wasn’t the creator, but Shuichi needed to pin the blame on someone. Tsumugi wasn’t at the cast reunion. She never reached out to anyone. She just went back to work on the next season. Some of his peers didn’t blame her. They said that she was just doing her job. But who chose her job? She did. So why not place the blame on her? No matter what, she was in the wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was really angry sometimes. Angry at the circumstances, angry at the people behind Danganronpa, angry at the world. He was sad too. He was sad that the world had come to love such a barbaric thing. He was sad that he and his peers were the sacrificial lambs. He was sad that he couldn’t live a normal life. However, Shuichi had a purpose now. He was going to end it. He would end Danganronpa. He would help it’s victims. He would persecute the people who orchestrated the pain of so many people. He would turn the world against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was never very social. He was mild mannered and quiet. So when Kaede visited for the weekend, he knew that he would always be a bit out of his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuichiiiiiiii-ugh!” She whined, clinging to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaede, you know I have a test tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you can take the day off! Come on, you can take four hours off to see a movie. I mean, you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>film major</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re basically studying by coming with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a good point. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a while since he had gone out with Kaede </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Himiko. They barely hung out together and it couldn’t hurt to do so. After all, Shuichi knew he wouldn’t fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” he chuckled, “but you’re buying us candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi and Kaede drove down to Himiko’s apartment to pick her up. Himiko’s apartment was much nicer than Shuichi’s by far. Tapestries were flung onto the wall in a way that was so messy, it was perfect. Her futon was perfectly placed in the middle of her room, in front of a tv. It truly was the perfect place for movie nights. There was a bit of trash on the bedside tables, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> reprehensible. The kitchen was pristine and organized; no matter what, you could always find the exact kind of tea you wanted in her pantry. However, as much as Shuichi wanted to stay there, shielded from the winter cold, they were seeing a movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Himiko was in the backseat of his beat up car, the girls explained what they were going to see. It was some kind of superhero movie that Shuichi was completely disinterested in (aside from mentally picking it apart and tearing whatever dignity the director had left to shreds). The two of them seemed to be excited though. It was a live action adaptation of some manga Himiko had read. Kaede had seen commercials on tv and that was enough to convince her to watch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked the car, stepping out into the freezing air and crunching the snow. As much as Shuichi enjoyed the cold weather, it was starting to get too cold, even for him. Not even a long sleeve shirt, turtleneck sweater, and winter coat could save him. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to wear skinny jeans in the snow, but he couldn’t help it. He had come down with terrible affinity for them and now he barely owned any pants aside from skinny jeans. At least he had a beanie to keep him warm. After the game, he started wearing hats again. Sure, it felt liberating to get rid of it all those years ago, but the signature hat was almost necessary now. Hats helped him stay semi anonymous. When in public, all he had to do was put one on and look down. People would recognize him no matter what, but at least it was less frequent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede and Himiko clung together for warmth as they walked to the entrance of the theater, their breath visible as they excitedly chanted the superhero’s name. Shuichi really underestimated how excited they were for the movie. Of course, he had to join in the chanting too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls finally let each other go as they walked into the venue. The group got some stares, but they were left alone. Sure, it had been five years since their season aired, but that didn’t mean they had faded into obscurity. At least, not entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They picked out their respective candy and drinks, thanking Kaede for paying. Strawberry pocky for Kaede, sour gummies for Himiko, and a soda for Shuichi. And popcorn to share, of course. It wouldn’t have been a movie without crappy popcorn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was ushered to the theater where their movie was playing. Surprisingly, no one was there yet. Shuichi checked his phone and realized that they were around thirty minutes early. They passed the time by asking Kaede various questions about how her new life was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… It’s nice. God, it’s more than nice, really. I feel… happy. Really happy, for the first time in a long time.” she beamed. “Sure, it’s still hard. I don’t know if I’ll ever touch a piano again. I don’t know if I’ll ever get to talk to my real parents, let alone know who I was before all this crap. I still get hate comments on my Instagram. Nothing will be normal. No matter how hard I try, it isn’t possible. But, things are getting better. I live everyday looking forward to the next big, happy event. And once that's over, I start all over again. I’ve just gotta keep looking forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really happy for you, Kaede.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shuichi. Thanks to both of you for sticking with me.” She giggled. “I just hope that everyone else is doing fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would you want to talk to the most? Out of our castmates, I mean.” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d want to talk to Chabashira-san. Or maybe Ryoma… I wonder how he’s doing.” She trailed off again. “What about you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede began next, “I think I’d want to talk to Amami-san. I mean, I tried to kill him and he was totally innocent. Oh! And maybe Iruma-san? I haven’t seen her in sooooooo long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has.” Himiko corrected. “But yeah, what's up with that? What about you, Shuichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi paused to think. Of course, he knew what he was going to say, it was a matter of figuring out how to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” he trailed off, a bit nervous to mention him in front of Himiko. “Ouma-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that douchebag? I mean I get it, but wow. Talk about masochism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He chuckled. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just wanna pick his brain. Like- What was he thinking? Why did he act the way he did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi, I don’t think we’ll ever know.” Kaede said, dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! The previews are starting!” Himiko whisper shouted as she covered the mouths of her peers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were dimming and the intoxicating warmth of the movie theater enveloped them. And of course it was ruined. A commercial for the new season of Danganronpa played. The three of them groaned. Kaede covered her ears and shut her eyes. Shuichi just tried to ignore it. Himiko did the same thing she always did when she saw an ad for that wretched series. She flipped off the screen and booed. Loudly. Shuichi joined in as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko changed more than anyone else he kept in touch with. She really hated all of the stupid fans calling her boring. Honestly, who wouldn’t? What people thought of her really started to affect Himiko. She really changed. She was more outgoing, she was more energetic, she even worked out (something Himiko wouldn’t be caught dead doing five years ago). Though sometimes it seemed like she had changed for the better, Shuichi felt like she had been changing herself to appease others. Sometimes he tried to talk with her about it, but she was only dismissive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, the movie ends and they leave the theatre. In all honesty, Shuichi wasn’t sure if he would be able to actually recount the plot if he was asked to. It was too much content packed into a small time frame. Tacky and contrived is how he would describe it. However, Himiko and Kaede seemed to have loved it and that was all that mattered to Shuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked a few blocks in the cold to get to a new cafe. The three of them entered through the frosted glass doors, their frozen breath immediately evaporating. The shop was faux rustic, incorporating the styles of traditional western cabins and modern aesthetics. There were bookshelves lining the seating booths and the air smelled sweet, like vanilla. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paradise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shuichi thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio entered the (surprisingly) short line, idle chatter filling the air. As Himiko and Kaede continued to discuss the inane movie they had just experienced, Shuichi’s mind wandered to their conversation preceding the film. What would Shuichi do if he was given the opportunity to reconnect with his castmates. How would he face Kaito? What would he say to Maki? How on God’s green Earth would he confront Kokichi? The thoughts filled his brain as he mindlessly perused the drink menu. However, it wasn’t like he was actually processing anything he read. Instead, when the barista asked him what he wanted to order, he asked for whatever Himiko was having. To Shuichi’s chagrin, Himiko’s sweet tooth was insatiable. He was handed a bright pink, sparkly drink that had the scent of what he assumed a unicorn smelled like. He didn’t even know that coffee could be pink, let alone sparkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down in one of the cozy corners of the shop. Shuichi sips idly on his shitty coffee as Kaede and Himiko blab on about some nonsense. He can’t help but keep thinking about them. Kaito, Maki, Kokichi, and the rest of his former classmates fill his mind. He wonders what could have been if they all kept in touch. Shuichi’s been lucky enough to talk to some of the participants of the last two seasons of Danganronpa. Many of them stayed in touch with each other, forming friendships and romances. However, it seemed like none of that stuck for his peers. He hadn’t heard from some of them in five years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi! Dude. Are you, like, okay?” Himiko sputters, trying to mask her concern with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Just… lost in thought is all.” He runs his hands through his hair. Nervous habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe… wanna talk about it?” Kaede chimes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess. I’ve just been thinking about the game a bit. About the rest of the cast. Isn’t it kind of weird that so many of them seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth? I just,” he pauses, “I wish I could see some of them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you?” Himiko asks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi,” Kaede giggles, “it seems pretty simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, some of them have gone into hiding! At least, that’s what it seems like. Like, Iruma-san. I haven’t seen her, heard from her, or heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> her in five years. Same with Ouma-san! I wouldn’t know how to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi!” Kaede basically jumps out of her seat and slams her hands on the counter where they sit. People are definitely staring, but she doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the post game reunion panel? Iruma left pretty early, but she gave me her twitter handle. I never saw it on my feed, so I totally forgot about it. If she’s still active, you might be able to reach her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede is a genius. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been sitting in my google drive, untouched for a while lol. I have not been into DR since like- middle school??? but I started thinking about how DRV3 deserves a conclusive ending sometime in October and this word vomit came out! I wanna continue this but I'm also pretty busy so :/ it may take a while to update. anyways, Miu shows up in the next chapter, so look forward to that!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>